Race You To The Sun
by DarthIllogical
Summary: The team watches a sappy movie ending with the couple riding off into the sun. Hinata wants to do it too.


A/N: Hahhahaha… ha… ha… ha… here I am again, this time with some Kagehina to fry your brains. Tbh this was my first HQ fic but I forgot about it. (So lame, so lame.) So finally… enjoy, and don't barf and please review!

They start just as they normally do: with a race.

It's kinda become a sort of tradition between them. Though no words have ever been exchanged, there's an unspoken agreement that every morning both would be there to run.

But things were different than they had been at first. Whereas before, the races were just to beat each other, to gloat and the defeat of the other, now, - although neither would admit it - it was just for fun. A day wasn't a day without a race, without the sounds of their feet slapping the ground, their heavy breathing synchronized, the breeze whipping through their hair. Without them being side by side.

Once, Kageyama even let Hinata win. He'd rather kill himself than tell anyone, but he does. Just before they reach the school, Kageyama pulls back, a bit, just a bit, but it's enough for Hinata to surge ahead and just barely win. Kageyama doesn't do it again because he hates losing and ever more so to Hinata. He's actually not sure why he let Hinata win in the first place.

(The next day, Hinata lets Kageyama win. Of course, Kageyama, doesn't know that. But when they turn around a bend, Hinata skids a little bit too wide. Just barely, but Kageyama gets there just before him. Hinata doesn't do it again because he hates losing and even more so to Kageyama. He's not sure why he let Kageyama win in the first place.)

After the race, the two have to wait through their school dragging on for 10 hours (or so it seems) until it's time to play volleyball. Sometimes they see who can get to the gym fastest too. But sometimes they walk together, Hinata bouncing with anticipation while Kageyama tells him to "calm down, baka", his hands shoved in his pockets. Today, it's one of those days.

Usually, the two first years are always first to the gym. But today, all of the club except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and their managers are already there. Noya is practically touching the sky with excitement as he bounds over to them.

"Guys, guess what? We're all watching a movie together!" He grins.

"Gwaahhh? A movie?" Hinata screams, seemingly jumping 10 feet in the air. "Which one?"

"This one," Tanaka appears next to them, wiggling his eyebrows and holding a DVD case sporting the words "Sunshine". The cover is two figures holding hands with a vibrant sun high above their heads.

"Pwahh? Romance?" If this were an anime, Hinata probably would have sweat dropped. "But… but…"

Kageyama resisted the urge to tease Hinata about his lack of knowledge about romance. He told himself it was because he was such an amazing friend, but Kageyama probably would have sweat dropped too. He was so preoccupied with volleyball to really think about girls. When he wasn't doing something volleyball related, he was usually trying to study. Although most of the time he ended up watch volleyball anyway, which would explain his current grades.

"Romance? That's lame," he says.

"Not when I get to sit next to Kiyoko-san," Tanaka smirks, at which Daichi shakes his head, smiling.

"He's on the right and I'm on the left," Noya adds. "So both spots are taken. Back off!"

"Wasn't about to," Kageyama scoffs at their childish actions.

"C'mon, Bakageyama," Hinata says. "It's okay if you have feelings for her. Half of the school already wants to date Shimizu-senpai anyway."

"No!" Kageyama protests, raising his hands as if to ward off an attacker. "I didn't even say I like anyone anyway!"

"Is it Yachi, then?" Tanaka asks, ignoring his kohai.

"Maybe! It's not like Kageyama knows any other girls!" Hinata agrees excitedly.

"Idiots! No, I don't like Yachi, and I do know other girls!" Kageyama feels like hiding in a hole. A five mile deep hole.

"Who do you know then?" Hinata interrogates, hands on hips in a gesture that made him look… cute?

Kageyama pauses before answering. "M-my Mom! And my grandma!"

The club burst into laughter. Kageyama even sees the third years hiding snickers behind their hands. "Shut up!" Kageyama yells angrily, but of course nobody does until everyone else arrives and Daichi tells them to start warm-ups and nobody wants to get on his bad side.

It's Friday, so there's no school tomorrow. The members of the club spreads out blankets and pillows in the club room in front of a TV the first years didn't even know they had. While popcorn and sodas are seemingly conjured out of nowhere, Takeda-sensei and Ukai leave, telling them not to stay up for too long. Much to poor Noya and Tanaka, Shimizu doesn't stay either. She says her mother needs her for something, and Yachi is out of town anyway.

Tanaka decides he still wants to see the romance anyway and slides the disc into the DVD player. Kageyama grabs and a blanket and sits against the back wall of the small room. Hinata also grabs some stuff and goes so sit next to Kageyama.

Kageyama isn't sure how to feel about this.

The movie begins. It's a shallow story, only a guy in love with a girl. Girl likes guy's brother. Everyone scared their love won't love them back.

Halfway through the movie, Yamaguchi falls asleep. His head lolls on Tsukishima's shoulder, snoring lightly, then falling onto his lap. Surprisingly, Tsukishima doesn't do anything and steelily ignores any confused or smirking glance directed at him by his teammates.

The volleyball club members had been commenting on the movie and laughing at the lame jokes so far, but everyone's starting to get tired. The clock says 11:24 PM. Kageyama notes that Asahi and Noya are sharing a blanket. Asahi looks like he could easily sleep 1,000 years right now, which Noya is babbling away about something and munching popcorn. Tanaka's slumped on his side, watching the movie with an expression that suggests he's imagining this happening with him and Shimizu. (Kageyama thinks he has a better chance with his Nekoma friend Yamamoto instead). Daichi and Suga and quietly whispering to one another, watching the movie with tired eyes.

Kageyama looks to his left and finds Hinata has shifted, he's barely a few centimeters away.

"Oi! Hinata! Move!" He whispers.

Hinata sleepily sticks out his tongue and rests his head on Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama feels his cheeks flushing. He decides it must be the extra heat from Hinata in addition to the blanket.

The movie goes on. The guy's brother tells the girl he doesn't love her back. Girl crys. Guy confronts girl. Guy kisses girl. (Kageyama sees Hinata's cheeks turn red out of the corner of his eye.) Guy and girl confess love for eachother (somehow girl is magically in love with the guy now). Guy and girl get married. Horses magically appear at the end of the wedding and the couple rides off into a sunset.

Kageyama expects everyone to get up and go home as the end credits start rolling, but all he hears is light snoring and heavy breathing. Even Nishinoya is passed out. Kageyama debates what to do next when he feels a light poke in his side.

"Kageyama?" Hinata whispers, so faintly that Kageyama can barely hear him.

"What, idiot?" He asks, looking down at Hinata. Even in the dark, Hinata's eyes shine brightly, auburn orbs gleaming up at him.

"I want to try that too, Kageyama."

"Try what?"

"That thing at the end, Kageyama. Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama. With the sun…" And with those words, Hinata falls asleep.

Kageyama tries not to think about how beautiful his name sounded when Hinata said it. Should he wake everyone up? The silence is so comforting, though. The smell of popcorn and rubber and sweat seems so familiar. And Hinata is so warm…

.oOo.

"Kageyama! Wake up! Oi, stupid Kageyama! I can't move!" Kageyama's eyes jolt open to the club standing around him and his pillow-wait a second- that's not a pillow- that's-

"Hinata! Ahh! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Kageyama is on his feet in seconds, glaring at the spiker. (And trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks were burning up.)

"What do _I_ think _I'm_ doing? You're the one who was using me as a pillow!" Finger thrust accusingly in Kageyama's face, Hinata stands up as well.

"Now, now!" Asahi tries, glaring at Tanaka and Noya who are literally rolling on the ground. "It does get… erm… a little cold around here this time of year."

Tsukishima doesn't even try to hide his snickers, until Hinata yells that he should have seen him and Yamaguchi last night, at which Tsukishima stiffens and Yamaguchi gives everyone a confused look. Then, Tsukishima retorts with something about Noya drooling on Asahi's shoulder and Noya says something about Daichi and Suga cuddling and the whole club is turned into a bickering mess.

Kageyama wonders if Hinata even remembers what he said last night, about the sunset. But he probably didn't mean anything with it, right? He was sleepy and confused and probably only referring to their friendship, because they are both boys and not dating, not to mention not married. Plus, Kageyama is pretty sure that neither he nor Hinata have any clue how to ride a horse.

Yeah, it was probably nothing.

.oOo.

On Monday, they have practice again and thankfully everyone seems to have forgotten about the movie incident. They all practice long and hard, and by the time they're done, the sun's already setting.

It's Kageyama's turn to lock up, but for some reason, Hinata stays too. Wordlessly, they both take down the net and wrap it up and put it in the storage room. Then they turn off all the lights and lock up and walk out.

Kageyama starts to walk home, but Hinata grabs his wrist. "Oi, Kageyama. Come."

"What the-" Kageyama starts, but Hinata's already leading him to the field behind the gym. Kageyama gapes at the sight in front of him. The sky is… beautiful. Just beautiful.

The sun is a giant orange orb halfway disappearing into the sea of flowers before him. Around it, the sky is tinged with bold oranges and delicate pinks, slowly turning into blues and purples at the edges like an artist had randomly splashed colors onto a canvas and managed to create an amazing masterpiece.

Hinata looks up at Kageyama. "You know, I meant what I said on Friday."

The only thing that Kageyama can stutter out is something about horse and riding lessons.

Hinata only smiles and lightly presses his lips to those of Kageyama. "C'mon, Tobio. Race you to the sun."

Shouyou runs, and Tobio follows.

A/N: Please please please tell me how it was! I'm open to constructive criticism! Isn't Kagehina so cute though? I love this ship so much lol

Also my entire family now addresses me with "sama" because I told them that's how you could say my name with the correct Japanese honorifics :) I am too evil


End file.
